midsomer_murders_againfandomcom-20200216-history
CS-5th January 2018 Ep. 1
Being careful not to smudge Seb's fingerprints, Phelan examines his handgun. Luke tries again to get in touch with Matt. Jude and Angieoverreact when Sean accidently puts some of his fruit breakfast in front of George. Yasmeen helps Cathy and Alex move Cathy's many things from No.6 to No.12. Yasmeen is pleased to see them go. Adam gives Imran his own keys to the office. The police have no evidence to link the garage attack to the Parker brothers. Robert admits to Zeedan he made a mistake in sacking him and offers him his job back with a pay rise but the offer is refused as he wants to set up on his own. Sean rants to Eileen about the living difficulties at No.3 and is overheard by the Appletons. They apologise for snapping at him. Shona tries to correct Eileen when she says Nicola's in Australia but is rebuked for passing on Gail's wind-ups. Luke goes to see Matt at the pub he works at, sending a text message to Alya that his mobile battery power is low. Waiting for the barman's break to finish, he sees Phelan enter and overhears their talk. Phelan shows Matt the Gazette headline about Luke's attack on the Parker brothers for evidence as to what he is like. Phelan departs. Alya is upset to receive a letter with racist insults. Luke confronts Matt who admits that he doesn't know where Andy is and never has. Calling at No.11, Seb unwittingly tells Luke that Pat is at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill. Eva offers Sinead, Beth and Izzy a free manicure from a friend of hers but it's rejected. Eileen tries to find out from Gary where Nicola is but he refuses to help her. She overhears him ringing the girl. Luke lets slip to Zeedan that Rana is pregnant. He calls on his wife at the medical centre but she denies that she's expecting a baby. Zeedan wants answers from Luke. Rana calls him on his mobile leaving a message to say to contact her as soon as possible. Eva is pleased when the girls take up her offer and arranges a night in the back room but finds out from Toyah that she's having friends round from the Weatherfield Vegan Association and she'll have to cancel. A desperate Eileen tries to find Nicola on social media. Phelan takes the gun to the paper mill and is perturbed when a training shoe rises to the surface of the millpond. He tries to retrieve it. Rana again tries to contact Luke. He has found Phelan there and wants to know why he told Matt to lie to him about Andy's whereabouts. 'Characters: ' Pat Phelan ''' '''Eileen Phelan Luke Britton ' '''Alya Nazir ' '''Seb Franklin Zeedan Nazir ' '''Rana Nazir ' 'Gary Windass ' '''Sean Tully Jude Appleton ' '''Angie Appleton ' '''George Appleton Adam Barlow Robert Preston Sinead Tinker ' '''Beth Sutherland ' 'Eva Price ' '''Izzy Armstrong Toyah Battersby ' '''Cathy Matthews ' 'Alex Warner ' '''Yasmeen Nazir Shona Ramsey ''' '''Imran Habeeb 'Matt Luscombe '